


Галлюцинация

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Drama, Incest, M/M, Psychological Drama, ghost - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Проблема Клауса в том, что Бэн лишь кажется настоящим.





	Галлюцинация

**Author's Note:**

> На добро меня склонила песня: lontalius - sleep thurue alarms  
> Моя проблема в этом кадре: https://pp.userapi.com/c850532/v850532952/ce7a7/Y6svGgtLn6Q.jpg

Клаус всю жизнь видел мертвецов, но никогда не был уверен, является ли Бэн одним из них. Бэн всегда рядом: и когда ему плохо, и когда он творит лютую дичь, и когда он заглатывает таблетку за таблеткой; Бэн остаётся и после таблеток, но Клаус не бывает трезвым — он начал это чтобы _не видеть_  мертвецов; Бэну вечно восемнадцать и он смотрит всегда укоряюще, но не осуждающе — Клаус всё ещё сомневается в толковании его взглядов.

— Ты мой глюк? — спрашивает Клаус, после того как его десять минут тошнило над унитазом; он лежит на чьём-то диване в чьей-то квартире, голова гудит, но Бэн всё ещё с ним.

— Я твоя совесть, — отвечает он, склоняясь над несчастным телом брата, — и я очень тобою недоволен.

— Херовая ты совесть, — бормочет Клаус, — лучше бы ты был призраком.

Бэн фыркает и обходит диван, садясь напротив лица Клауса. Он делает вид, что уснул, даже готов театрально захрапеть, но Бэн сидит и выжидает. Ведь его брату всегда не хватало терпения.

— Что? — спрашивает он так, словно делает одолжение и прячет голову под подушку. — Проваливай.

— Не планируешь трезветь? — с нотками веселья продолжил Шестой.

— Точно уходи.

— Даже чтобы проверить, не являюсь ли я твоей наркотической галлюцинацией?

Клаус приподнимает подушку и смотрит на него одним открытым глазом. Бэн всё такой же: в излюбленной чёрной одежде, с доброй улыбкой и понимающим взглядом — нет, он нереален. Это слишком хорошо для правды.

— Уходи, Бэн… — говорит Клаус совсем другим голосом: обречённым и тихим. Он прячется за подушкой вновь, потому что смотреть на такого живого брата — _пытка._

_Ты не можешь быть настоящим,_  — читает между строк Бэн, опускает голову и исчезает.

*******

Клаус не видит галлюцинации никого, кроме Бэна, и он задумывается, может ли тот быть если уж не частью наркотического прихода, то его какой-нибудь опухолью мозга или шизофренией?

— Ты моя шиза? — Клаус как всегда прямолинеен, он курит дешёвую сигарету в переулке у клуба и разговаривает с пустотой.

Бэн смотрит на него как на последнего идиота.

— Какие ещё варианты? Альтер-эго?

— Хм, а вот об этом я не подумал, — задумчиво тянет Клаус, наблюдая за тем, как брат закатил глаза. — Хотя я всегда думал, что моим альтером будет какой-нибудь пай-мальчик…

— Лютер? — Клаус передёрнул плечами, а Бэн рассмеялся представив эту картину, если бы его преследовал призрак Первого. — Вот уж из кого совесть хорошая получилась бы.

— Или из Эллисон, — сигарета заканчивается, а на лице начинает моросить дождь, но он Клаус не спешит возвращаться в тот яркий шумный мирок клуба.

— Не, Эллисон послала бы тебя после первой недели, — непринуждённо добавил Бэн, прислонившись левым плечом к грязной стене здания. Хотя, о чём это он, Бэна здесь нет.

Сигарета закончилась, и Клаус кинул окурок на землю, наступив ботинком.

— А ведь кто-то тратит целые дни, чтобы очистить эту планету от мусора, — Клаус шикнул на него, — хэй, я серьёзно! — Бэн улыбается и сдерживает усмешку.

Клаус легко улыбается в ответ и почти забывает, что _он ненастоящий._

— Глупые и лицемерные люди, ты хотел сказать.

Бэн возмущённо втянул воздух и минут пять описывал, почему Клаус должен помогать, если не обществу, то природе. На удивление, брат молчал и выглядел так, будто слушал музыку. Клаус раньше — _при его жизни_  — не замечал, какой приятный у Бэна голос.

*******

Клаус открывает глаза и видит Бэна, который держит в руках книгу и говорит доброе утро. Клаус не хочет думать, перестать искать причины, потому что вот оно, доказательство — призраки не могут трогать вещи. Клаус закрывает глаза и пытается вновь заснуть и забыть эту незначительную мелочь, потому что Бэн сидит неподалёку и жалуется, что поправил бы ему одеяло, если бы мог.

Клаус не готов отказываться от своей галлюцинации и тянется к пальто с ещё парочкой таблеток.

Бэн неодобряюще смотрит, Клаус широко улыбается и забывает о книге в руках призрака примерно через час.

— Я успел посмотреть пару сотен реклам, пока ты дрых, — он кивает в сторону беззвучно работающего телевизора, — предлагаю пройти тебе курс реабилитации.

Клаус смеётся искренне и от души, умеет же брат пошутить.

— Я не настолько люблю блестящие побрякушки, чтобы сидеть там месяц, — Клаус ищет, что поесть в холодильнике и пытается вспомнить, чья эта квартира вообще. У него ломит тело и очень чешется левый сгиб локтя. Он влезает в чей-то махровых халат и завтракает молоком с просроченными хлопьями. — Не смотри на меня так, Бэнни.

Бэн сидит ровно напротив и буравит брата взглядом, тот должен понимать, что это ему на пользу.

— Тебе это нужно, — говорит он и Клаус фыркает в тарелку. — Я забочусь о тебе.

_Проблема Клауса в том, что Бэн лишь кажется настоящим._

— Если бы ты заботился обо мне, то не умер бы, — Клаус смотрит с затаённой злобой и открытой на показ болью.

Бэн молчит, сжимая кулаки в карманах толстовки и понимая, что не чувствует физических ощущений, пока брат стукает металлической ложкой о фарфор.

— Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты помог себе сам, — Бэн встаёт из-за стола и уходит бесшумно, словно его и не было, словно ему всё привиделось, словно он сошёл с ума.

Тарелка летит на пол и разбивается, Клаус ищет новую дозу, чтобы не чувствовать грызущее одиночество.

Утром он будет извиняться множество раз, прося чтобы Бэн появился; утром он отчается настолько, что переборщит с дозой; утром он умрёт и его откачают в скорой.

Утром Клаус согласится на реабилитацию.

Тогда Бэн возвращается.

*******

Иногда Клаусу кажется, что от Бэна пахнет морем и пляжем. Клаус точно знает, что призраки не имеют запахов, иначе бы он сошёл с ума задолго до этого дня. Восприятие реальности смещается и Клаус почти готов поверить, что Бэн настоящий, потому что у него больше ничего не остаётся.

Клаусу необходимо что-то постоянное в жизни и этим становится Бэн.

Бэн, которого он считает галлюцинацией, потому что Клаусу чудится тепло исходящее от него; Бэн, который улыбается, подбадривает и не порицает слишком сильно, когда тот срывается; Бэн, который может поддержать почти любой разговор и поддеть его ответной шуткой — _Бэн, который похож на живого._

— Я люблю тебя, — продолжает говорить прямолинейно Клаус, пьяный и сонный в каком-то, чтоб его, пустом поле со звёздным небом. Клаус лежит на мокрой зелёной траве и смотрит на брата. Бэн стоит рядом с ним и смотрит на звёзды.

Бэн садится, скрещивая ноги, и продолжает смотреть в ночное небо — Клаус уверен, что тот улыбается. Клаус переворачивается на бок и сворачивается вокруг него, не каясь контуров, не руша иллюзию, обман, в котором хочет себя убедить.

— Всегда любил… — Клаус засыпает и ему чудятся призрачные прикосновения к своим волосам.

Клаусу снится море, песчаный пляж и безразмерное счастье.

*******

— Это плохая идея, Клаус, — говорит Бэн, когда брат собирает вещи, чтобы _сбежать_  со второго круга реабилитации.

— Как много ошибок ты сделал в слове «хорошая», — усмехается он, обуваясь и готовясь прорываться с боем. Эх, сюда бы Пятого с его телепортацией. В такие моменты Клаус по нему даже скучал, а потом вспоминал характер оного и все его положительные качества резко меркли.

— Клаус, ты чуть не умер! — продолжал настаивать Бэн, оглашая возмущенным криком едва ли не всю клинику.

— Ничего, не впервой, — Клауса переполняет азарт и желание смыться куда подальше и больше не возвращаться, в заднице он видел все эти групповые терапии, психиатров и капельницы. Серьёзно, если его ещё хоть раз кто-то спросит о тяжёлом детстве — он глаз этому человеку выбьет. — Если тебе здесь так понравилось, то оставайся сам, — они оба знают, что Бэн пойдёт следом. Клаус находит наружную пожарную лестницу и прикидывает насколько мягко в мусорном баке.

Клаус прыгает, Бэн закатывает глаза.

— Как виртуозно, девять и шесть из десяти, — Бэн аплодирует, пока Клаус вылезает из бака, потому что упасть тихо невозможно. Надо бежать.

— Это что, собаки? — удивлялся на ходу Клаус, кое-как перелезая через забор. — Либо ты выйдешь трезвым, либо никаким? А ты ещё хотел, чтобы я остался!

— Это всё ещё лучше, чем быть мёртвым, — угрюмо говорит Бэн, идя ровным шагом, пока согнувшийся брат перебегает от куста к кусту.

— Ну, — ярко улыбается Клаус, — я бы был с тобой.

Бэн останавливается и смотрит ему в глаза, он говорит всерьёз. Клаус всё ещё думает, что он галлюцинация, но готов умереть, чтобы проверить это и в случае неудачи найти _настоящего Бэна_  в загробной жизни.

— Ты спятил, — делает вывод Бэн, нервно хихикнув.

— Сказал мой обаятельный глюк, — Клаус смирился с тем, что Бэна рядом с ним нет, но этого он отвергать больше не намерен. Даже если он в конец спятил.

*******

— Если бы ты был настоящим… — начинает Клаус, закуривая сигарету и держась за поручень капельницы.

— Живым, — поправляет его Бэн, сидя на перилах больницы, в которой они оказались из-за того, что Клауса сильно избили за долги дилеру.

— …ты бы меня поцеловал? — Клаус курит вишневую сигарету, украденную у медсестры, Бэн поворачивает к нему голову и радуется, что рядом нет лишних слушателей.

— Тебя, всего избитого и измотанного?

— Ага.

— Тощего, грязного и небритого?

— Ага.

— Наркомана и практическую подворотную шлюху?

— Всё ещё я, — Клаус спокоен и улыбчиво весёлый.

— Да, — отвечает Бэн, не задумываясь, потому что… _да, он бы поцеловал его._

Клаус кидает окурок в урну и снимает набежавшую грусть — _он-не-настоящий-не-настоящий-не-настоящий_  — одним щелчком пальцем.

— Хорошо. А ты бы меня трахнул?

— Клаус! — Бэн страдальчески отвел взгляд, всё же, его брат критический идиот.

— Так да или нет?

— Ты не можешь меня об этом вот так спрашивать? Нет, точно нет.

— Это ответ? — в глазах Клауса танцевали черти.

— Да, — Бэн задумался, — тьфу, нет. Мой ответ: нет, я бы тебя не трахнул.

Клаус достал ещё одну сигарету, на этот раз из «одолженного» халата некого доктора Робинсона. У него явно есть запасной, а на улице морозно в пять утра.

— А если бы я сводил тебя на ужин? — Клаус слышит этот обречённый вздох брата, который спрашивает себя почему он еще с ним.

Клаус сожалеет, что не спросил об этом живого Бэна.

— Возможно, — отвечает этот _иллюзорный Бэн_  и Клаус улыбается грустно, недолго, пока никто не видит.


End file.
